The First Day of Chilton
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory has a severe panick attack the morning she starts at Chilton see what happen's next
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the first day of Chilton for Rory and Lorelai had just dropped her off

Rory looks around the crowded hallway and panicks and runs into the bathroom and goes into a stall and sits down on a toliet and gets her cell phone out of her backpack and flips it open and dial's Lorelai's number

in the jeep Lorelai is right down the street from Chilton when her cell phone ring's she reaches for it and grabs's it and loos at it and smile;s and answers it

''hey hunnie how ya doing you liking Chilton?'' she asks

''Mom I hate it here all the kid's hate me here already I can just tell I don't want to go here please come back and pick me up pleaseee she plead's

''hunnie you just need to calm down and go to class and try it out and if you still hate it tomorrow I won't make you go there just try it out for 1 day'' she tells Rory

''Nooo come pick me up right now I can;t stay here I'm just soo tired I just want to go home and go back to Stars Hollow High with Lane'' Rory cries into the phone

''ok hunnie calm down mommy's on her way stay calm and on the phone until I get there I'm turning around right now'' she says and just listen's to Rory cry

''why did you force me to go here why did you leave me here?'' Rory says and gets mad at Lorelai

''shh hunnie I'm sorry calm down you're over reacting'' Lorelai says

''NO I'M NOT I'M NOT'' she screams at Lorelai

''hunnie'' Lorelai says sympathically

a little while later

''ok hunnie mommy's here you can come out of the bathroom now I'll see you in a second'' she says

Rory hang's up and leave's the school and find's Lorelai's outside and get's into the jeep

''hey baby how ya doing you ok?'' Lorelai asks

''I just want to go home'' Rory says

''ok are you hungry do you want to stop and get some breakfast somewhere since we didn't have time for Luke's this morning?'' Lorelai asks her

''ok I guess just dunking donuts or something quick'' Rory says

''ok you got it'' Lorelai tell's her and drive's away from the school 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at Chilton in the headmaster's office Emily is sitting there waiting for her girl's

''I'm sorry Hanlan my girl's arn't usually late like this

''that's ok Emily maybe your granddaughter shouldn't go here

''excuse me this isin;t my granddaughter's fault I'm sure they are on thier way they arn;t from Hartford so it takes them a while to get here since they live in Stars Hollow on the other side of Connecticut they are probably just stuck in traffic excuse me let me just go and try to call Lorelai''

Emily gets up and leave's his office and goes out into the hallway and dial's Lorelai's home number 3 time's and no one answer's so she tries to call the Inn

''Independence Inn Michel speaking'' Michel says as he answer's the phone

''Hello this is Emily Gilmore may I please speak to my daughter now!'' she says forcefully

''I'm sorry she's not here today'' he says

''This is not the time for your joke's Rory is late for school!'' Emily says harshly

''ok let me transfer you to her office'' he says

''thank you'' Emily says

Lorelai's voicemail picks up Hi this is Lorelai Gilmore I can;t come to my phone right now but leave your name and umber and I will get back to you as soon as possibly'' it beeps

Emily hang's up and goes back into the head master's office

''Hanlan I have to go find my girl's'' Emily says

''ok tell Richard I will call him later to hash out our golf detail's'' the headmaster says

''ok give my love to your wife'' Emily says

''I will'' the headmaster says

The headmaster let's her out of the office and Emily goes to her car and get's in and turns her car on and gets her cell phone out and call's Richard at home in his office 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''Hello'' Richard says as he picks up

''Richard Rory's not in school and Lorelai's not at home or at work and I have no idea where they are'' Emily says

''oh Emily they are probably just stuck in that awful traffic jam upon the highway'' Richard says

''this isin't like them to be that late Richard I waited there for almost an hour I'm heading over to Stars Hollow right now I will see you when I get home'' she says

''ok good-bye Emily everything will be fine'' Richard says

good-bye'' she says forcefully and drive's over to Stars Hollow and pulls into the driveway and the jeep is gone

a little while later Loreli and Rory pull into the driveway and see Emily waiting outside her car

''oh no what's this?'' Lorelai asks

''I don't know but she doesn't look happy'' Rory says

''come on let's go and deal with this so you can get to school and I can get to work'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory says

The girl's get out of the jeep 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The girls make thier way over to Emily

''Mom what...what are you doing here?'' Lorelai asks her

''hello Rory you look just darling in that uniform'' Emily says

''Lorelai Gilmore do you have anu idea what you put me through this morning you we're suppossed tomeet me in the headmaster's office and do you know what its like sitting there waiting for you to show up with no phone call to tell me you we're coming

''um mom we were there I did drop Rory off she tried it and had a panick and anxiety attack and called me to come and pick her up'' she tries to protect Rory and runs a hand down her back '' go on inside and get out of that uniform and get ready for school hun'' she says

''ok bye grandma'' Rory says and head's inside

''so mom please tell me why your here'' Lorelai says

'' I told you I came to check on you guys because you didn't show up and I though that something happened to you is that what you wore a teeshirt short shorts and cow girl boots?

''oh look at the time I have to get inside and change and drop Rory off at school then go to work so I will talk to you later'' she says and bring's her dry cleaning inside and goes upstairs to her room and changes into her suit and comes back down and looks at the clock

''Rory let's motor we're late and I still have to sign you in school''

''coming'' she says and comes out of her room with jeans and a teeshirt and sweater on and puts her backpack on her back

The girl's leave the house and Lorelai drives Rory to Stars Hollow High and gets out and goes into the school to sign her in and kisses her good-bye then gets back in her jeep and drives over to Luke's 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lorelai pulls up infront of the diner and gets out and walks into the diner and goes to situp at the counter

''hey how'd it go wasn't today Rory's first day of Chilton?'' he asks her and pours her some coffee

''thanks well it didn't'' she tells him

''what!'' he says concerned

''what do you mean it didn't go?'' he asks

''just like it sound's it didnt go well you know she has major anixety and panick attacks while she had one a big one and she called me and I had to drive all the way back and pick her up and by the time we got home my mother was sitting in our driveway and so now Rory is back at Stars Hollow High with Lane where she's much happier'' she tells him

''wow that was all without taking a breath'' he says

''well I talked fast that's my gift'' she says

Lorelai looks at her watch

''oh shoot I'm late I'll see you later'' she says to Luke and goes to pull out a dollar

''oh no keep it you had a rough morning'' he says

''ok thanks'' she says and smiles and takes her coffee and leaves the diner and gets in her jeep and drive's off to the Inn 


End file.
